Letters to Her Prince
by Little Blue Owl
Summary: In which Marshall Lee sneaks into the tree house for a prank and finds something that changes his opinion of Fionna a bit. And that's only how it begins.
1. Letters to Her Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.

Fifteen minutes, no more canon. MY CANON!

Letters to Her Prince

I placed down my axe guitar and turned off the keyboard, replacing the sound of my own voice with one from my headphones.

"What to do now?" Well, Lumpy Space Prince was probably being weird somewhere, Ice Queen was probably being psychotic about Gumball with that evil, evil crown as usual, and Gumball was probably being just as dorky as ever with his science projects.

Fionna was probably doing something cool. Or, cooler than everyone else. I decided to go see.

I flew over to her tree house. The world was silent and boring, just like tonight.

"Hey, Fionna? You home?" I called out to her. "Fionna? Cake?"

"I could sneak in and hang around. That'd sure freak them out when they get back," I mused, laughing slightly to myself.

I floated silently in the tree house. It was nice and quiet around, with the stars coming out and the moon large. There was a soft howling of wolves in the distance.

"Fionna?" I whispered. "You home? Cake? Beemo?" No one there. I chuckled.

This was going to be fun.

The moon shone a little patch in through a window. It was kinda pretty here at night.

Floating, I moved into Cake and Fionna's room.

Where to hide? I looked around. Apparently they'd cleaned the place pretty recently. There wasn't much on the floor...

I settled under Fionna's bed. It was pretty empty under there, really. Plenty of space. I wondered how long they'd be out.

I relaxed, humming to myself. Time was going slowly. I shifted. My elbow ran into something.

"What's this?" I grabbed it and floated back to the front of the house where the light was. I undid the rubber band around the stack of papers.

'Dear Prince Gumball,

I was wondering if maybe sometime you'd like to hang out sometime? We could play video games on Beemo or go on an adventure or something. Or you could teach me some stuff about cooking, since I'm so bad at it. Well, uh, yeah, we could just be the two of us, if that's okay with you. Well, I see you around,

Fionna the Human'

"Silly girl; she's such a dork," I said to myself. I moved to the next sheet.

'To Prince Gumball,

Hey! I found some awesome recipes around today. It would be totally awesome if you'd come and help me make something cool. Later,

Fionna'

Desperate, much, Fi? I shook my head and continued to the next one.

'Hey Prince Gumball,

I had a question. What do you do when you like somebody but you're just friends and you're not sure if they like you back but you don't want to mess up stuff by asking them what they feel about you?

-Fionna'

The stack was done. I probably shouldn't mention seeing that stuff.

I put the rubber band back around the notes and moved over to the bedroom. Before I could put the letters back, I fell over something.

"Ow, what-?" I looked down the see a trash can that was tall and overfilled. There was a crumpled up piece of paper on top.

I picked it up and folded it out.

'Dear Prince,'

There was a ton of pen scratches over the top of the letter. After crossing out lines of stuff, Fionna started writing again.

'I really like you, Gumball. Why can't you just see that? I can't take keeping it in all the time. I don't think I'll ever be good enough for you, though. Whatever!'

She had then just scribbled over the bottom of the paper.

I crumpled the paper back up and scrambled under her bed again. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to see that.

I sat in silence until I heard a doorknob turn softly.

Fionna walked in quietly and fumbled over the couch before deciding she was too tired to do anything else. She came to the bedroom. I prepared myself.

"Hsss!"

"AH! You gotta quit doing that, Marshall."

We locked eyes for a silent second. Then we both burst out laughing.

When we were both done, I was first to speak. "So where's Cake?"

Fionna rolled her eyes. "She's with Lord Monochromicorn. They're watching some sappy movie. I decided not to stick around too long." She realized something. "Why'd you come, anyway?"

I shrugged. "I was bored."

She smirked. "So was I, with that movie. Especially watching Cake be all smoochy with Lord."

I smiled. "Bet you wish you were like that with Gumball," I teased without thinking.

Her face reddened. "What?! No! I..." She was flustered.

I thought a moment, deciding whether or not to tell her.

"I found the letters," I said slowly.

"Oh," she looked down. "Pretty lame right?" She was pretty cute when she was nervous.

"A little bit. Why do you waste your time on that dork anyway?" I smiled. "He likes you as a friend. That should be enough for now, shouldn't it?"

She stared at me. "Yeah, I guess. But I wish he just wouldn't treat me like a kid all the time."

"Well, what're you gonna do? For somebody so understanding, he doesn't really get girls with girls." She laughed.

"Thanks, Marshall. You're pretty math." She leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

We sat there serenely for a moment. "So, you wanna head back to my place and hear a song I wrote?"

She grinned. "Sounds great."

I let her ride on my shoulders back to my cave.


	2. Good Morning

Good Morning

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or plots of the show Adventure Time, so on and so forth.

AN: Due to the crazy, wonderful, amazing amount of fan support, I've decided to turn this from a oneshot to a oneshot series. A Fiolee/Fumball oneshot series. And just as a precaution, going into this I acknowledge as I hope you do too, now, that I support Fionna with Gumball more than with Marshall Lee. Which means this is going to get angsty somewhere along the way. Anyway, I love you readers, I don't own Adventure Time, and umm, here's chapter two!

Gumball reached out and touched my arm gently, turning me towards the Ice Queen.

"Really Ice Queen? It's creepy! Just leave him alone!" I shouted at her.

She laughed insanely. "Never, Fionna! Gumball will be mine!"

She leapt forward to plunge her creepy ice thingies into me. Before I could get a good grip on my sword, Gumball lunged forward to stand in front of me. Ice Queen stopped in her tracks angrily and shoved him out of the way.

"Ow," Gumball moaned as he hit the wall.

I took a swing at Ice Queen and leaned over to see him. "You alright?"

"Will be," he muttered, and I focused my attention back to the Ice Queen, who was still madly attacking me.

I jumped at her, but my sword flew out of my hands. Seriously?

Ice Queen started to form crystalline ice shards in her blue hands. I started to back away to get my sword, but before I had time to grabbed its sparkling hilt, something made a large noise, then I looked back to see a big, furry ball flying through the window.

With a deafening screech, the bat picked up Ice Queen and threw her through the open door like she was a paper ball into a waste basket.

The bat transformed back into a boy in front of me. "Needed help, brave and mighty Fionna?" Marshall Lee asked sarcastically.

I punched him in the arm lightly.

"You're welcome." He grinned, kissing my cheek lightly.

Then I woke up, and the fantasy was gone.  
"Good morning."

"Aah!" My leg flew up as I sat upright, kicking him in the stomach.

Marshall Lee smiled down at me.

I rubbed my eyes. "What are you doing here at six in the morning?"

"Sneaking into your house," he said dismissively.

"And kissing me on the cheek?!"

"You know you liked it. Don't deny the truth."

I punched him in the face, hard.

"Good gravy, Fi. That's one hard fist," Marshall said, rubbing on his sore nose.

"You should already know not to mess with me, Marshall." I got off my bed and shoved him out to get dressed. When I got out, he was inspecting my stuff in the house.

"Wanna chill?" Marshall asked. He turned his axe guitar over to the front of his body. "You could help me out with a new song."

"You're so messed up, Marshall." I smiled at him. "Whatever, just don't sneak into my house tomorrow and kiss me."

We walked out of the door together. As we were leaving, I could've sworn I heard Marshall say that I tasted good.


End file.
